Once Upon A Broken Heart
by Dashone
Summary: The story happens from the end of the series w/ a few changes! Susan was trapped in her own reality when Caspian saves her. But instead, Tash "kidnaps" her & tells her later that she's the only 1 who can save Aslan's Country. Can she do it or not?
1. Prologue

**Once Upon A Broken Heart: A Sue/Caspian pairing**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the Chronicles of Narnia series. They are owned by C.S. Lewis._

_The OC's are created by me, though._

_Based on the song by the BEU SISTERS._

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Once Upon a Broken Heart..._

Susan's Journal - Latest Entry

July 7, 1949

"Dear Diary,

_I was walking alone in the dark..._

_Two years have passed since the train accident. Two years of mourning, regrets, and hating anything and everything from the letters A to Z. I want to forget; I want to die; I want to... I want to disappear. Was my life really just a dream? Is there even a sliver of truth in any of it? Two years have passed and still nothing._

_Looking for a way to start again..._

I've done everything: from Alcohol - to Drugs, Jail, partying, Stealing, Meaningless relationships with Sex, Smoking, Reckless, Driving, Attempted Suicides here and there, and finally--merely existing. It's been a while since I dreamed; it's been a while since that accident - 2 yrs. and 6 months to be exact.

_What I wouldn't give for a friend-_

My whole family was taken away that day, you know? By the time that they buried their bodies right in front of me, it was when I truly stopped believing. It was the time when I started to think that I should just not expect anything from this world - to put everything behind and not look back; to not look for clues that would reassure you that your past was real.

_There was no love in my life..._

My whole world had cracked when I came back from the fantasy that my siblings and I had played for the 2nd time. I imagined love in that visit but before that love had a chance to grow, I was pulled back right into the midst of reality again. Worst nightmare ever! Why am I thinking right now? I should be forgetting about it, right? Caspian's not even here or could be dead by now.

_There was no light in my eyes..._

Time in dreams, fantasies, and games always travel faster than reality. They keep us entertained or informed (or maybe both?). And dreams are forever: they don't age, they don't fade, or change appearance - you can shape and reshape them again and again.

_All the tears that I had cried and cried..._

That was my problem; I've played these games with my siblings so much that I started to believe in them, believe that they were real. I've let myself believe that some fairy tales can come true - "as long as you believe". What a load of crap! If believe and believe long enough, hard enough, then those games wouldn't be dreams or games in the first place.

_It seem like they'd never end -_

It was like: anything and everything are telling me that I'm not good enough; that I'll NEVER be good enough. Whatever that means! I'd drawn paintings, pictures, even scenes of that place and those people - even wrote about them in my journal and still, where am I? I'm still in this shitty world where I'm a complete nobody.

All in all what I did want was to be a somebody to someone. I don't want anything, especially a fantasy. I want something REAL.

Anyway, I have to go. I'm going to a party that a friend had invited me to. Maybe next time, my wish will come true.

Susan

_Author's Notes:_

The actual insertions of the lines in the song's lyrics are pretty much random. So, you guys just have to wait and see. Oh, and also the length of each chapter so please R&R.


	2. Help

Chapter 2: Help

Caspian had just arrived after a long wait to enter Aslan's country. Aslan and everyone else he knew, especially the Old Kings and Queen, were at the top of the hill, anxious for him. Everyone knew that there were only one Old Queen not two; as the oldest of the two were still in their own world, wallowing. They also knew that King Caspian himself would eventually notice it.

"Come," Aslan says, "I want to show you something." He walks away yet, Caspian looks around as if - looking for someone. "Where's Susan?" People are gasping and holding their breaths for they thought - after all this time, Caspian would have forgotten. Everyone who were under his rule and those that were closest to him, that he had carried the burden of hope of seeing the Gentle Queen again unto his death bed. He never said anything, yet every servants' hearts that he missed her and wished for her with him.

Aslan himself knew about this but the time for questions will have to be kept for later. Susan have subconsciously asked for his help through her actions; and he's going to grant that wish - a wish that is indeed difficult to grant upon itself.

"I will answer all of your questions in time, Son of Adam. But first look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Caspian investigates carefully as the mirror shimmers in front of him. "Strange," Caspian begins, "like I'm seeing into another world. I don't recognize these things nor these people... wait! Isn't that Susan? She's wearing such unfamiliar clothes yet so... revealing! So lacking of modesty, which is not her at all. Why isn't she here - in your country instead?"

Lucy answers for him. "She-," Lucy pauses, "she doesn't believe in Aslan anymore. What you see right now, is a way that she found to forget. She stopped believing; She thinks that all this - Aslan, Narnia, dwarves, nymphs, talking animals, even you Caspian - exists in the fantasy games that she thought she played with her siblings when we were younger or that she dreamt all of this. She hasn't forgotten yet Caspian, just buried her memories of long ago in the back of her mind and locked them with a key. In a way, she's protecting herself from getting hurt further from regrets, all sense of hope, and feelings of inferiority."

"She feels all alone now," Lucy continues, "when she returned from Narnia for the 2nd time and after finding out that she couldn't go back anymore, us her siblings became her sort of grounding. After what we call 'an accident' had happened in our world that took us away, she had fallen to the point that - it made her 'realize' that she can't look back anymore. She has to look forward no matter what. Yet, as you can see, it's not working out for her. She wants to find someone like you who could make feel the same as you have done."

"She was hurt - THAT much?"

"She was; she couldn't get it out of her head: why she was not allowed to stay that time until she dies of old age, like you. But as everything goes and what Aslan says, 'Everything doesn't happen the same way twice.' I know it was wrong of Aslan to make her go back after what happened between you two but, sometimes you've got to learn how to have faith; to believe that someday, you're going to meet each other again. I guess... she hasn't learned that yet."

The whole room was quiet and not so surprised at the level of understanding their young, Valiant Queen could achieve. She is intelligent and very perceptive in her on right. At times, it could be seen as a contradiction to Aslan's decisions. Even Aslan was silent, only watching everyone else. Caspian on the other hand, stares at her like she grew a new head. He couldn't figure it out if that was how it would be with Susan, even if she was her sister. He hopes that that was really the case. Because with every other possibility (especially that involves another man in her life), he wouldn't know what to do.

"Well," Caspian asks, "how am I suppose to go to your world?"

"Everything has been arranged for us," Edmund replies, "we'll just have to go to England like Aslan said, then Peter and I would help you out with what was everything that was our world. Except, she can't recognize us."

Aslan knows that it was a mistake that he shouldn't have made, even gods make mistakes and those of good heart try to rectify them. He wanted the Pevensies to feel whole, although they already do but he knew that they felt that there's always something missing. He knows what that was, too, they're just not saying it.

"I know that everyone wants her to be here as much as I do. Yet, she has lost her way and she may not be able to find it again. Peter, Edmund, and Caspian: you are the most important men in her life - her brothers and her true love; I can get you there but you cannot disappoint me for you will disappoint yourselves further. You must go through this tree now for the god of time will not wait for us. If you fail, SHE will be forever lost in her memories;forever lost to us - our Gentle Queen."

While all of this is happening, Susan was contemplating on her conversation with Tash when she saw some strange light shining from the lake.

She had just ended her conversation with him about her being the "only one who could save Aslan's Country. 'Why me? Why now? Why not someone from Narnia? What will happen in the country? Who's our enemy? What will that person do? Will I be able to save the country when that happens?'

So many questions was left unaswered by the time she reached the light. It was so bright that she couldn't see. But when she looked back, all she could see was - white. She looked around, and it felt like someone had washed the whole world with white paint. No trees, buildings or people buzzing around in the streets. 'Am I dead?', Susan thought. "No, you're not. You are in transition right now;meaning, you are in between worlds. This is where Aslan thinks, where my father - the all powerful Caleil - thinks, and where I think, sometimes. And right now, this is the safest place for you to train where nobody will know, not even Aslan. The reason is: if he knows, then you're enemy knows.

"All I know is that I felt a dark Presence in the coldest part of Aslan's Country;darker than mine. MY father beseeched me to call you for help. He said that you have done half of the evil things on your own;that you have accepted the darkness that resides within your heart. You are stronger than you think you are. The first and second time you were in Narnia, you've only wielded a bow and a set of arrows where YOU were the best, the undefeated. Now, I teach you magic and the way of the sword. Although this will take a long time but, I know that you learn fast. I can feel it coursing through your veins. We will begin tomorrow at dawn, when the sun takes its first peek for the day. The scenery will be brought back to you when you sleep. By the time you wake up, it will all be there and stay. It will be our time setting."

"What happened to my body?"

"It was transported into his Country's lake. Only, your body's being camouflaged and your aura's been hidden. You will be there faster, this way. Your body will be preserved and transformed at the same time. Not so much transformation will be done but you will like the change. For a time, you will be frozen in time while you train your powers."

At the time that the three Kings had passed through the portal to England, Susan was also transported to Aslan's Country. When they tried to find her in and out of the estate, she just simply vanished. They didn't know (nor Aslan either) that she was already there, preparing for something totally different.


End file.
